


Good Night, Exorcist

by shojo_manga_trash



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Character Death, Mild Gore, Nightmare, Other, mild violence, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojo_manga_trash/pseuds/shojo_manga_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic written in response to a nightmare ask prompt on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night, Exorcist

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "All of them, dead. Some of them had died different ways this time. Allen, instead of some of the previous ways he had died in the seemingly unending nightmare, had been decapitated this time. Komui, burned when the lab came crashing down, everyone in the science department had been trapped and burned with him. Lavi had been killed by Tyki Mikk. Each time, it was different."
> 
> Originally posted at --> http://ofdarkboots.tumblr.com/post/125799844143/all-of-them-dead-some-of-them-had-died-different

_Everything that Lenalee knew was tumbling down around her._

The faces of those she loved stone cold in the presence of  _d e a t h_ , their lives dashed across the rocks with screams of agony and despair. She’d had this same dream so many times, too many times…. ( _How much longer before she became numb to it?_ )

A head of white hair lay before her without a body to accompany it. Blood colored the head’s starkly pale hair and face, dyeing it a horrible crimson of the likes she’d never seen.  _Without a doubt the head belonged to Allen_. (The last time she’d been forced to witness his death he had been torn limb from limb, appendages scattered carelessly in every direction.) Playing cards accompanied him then as they did now, blood soaked cards serving as a carpet between his severed head and the ground.

Before she was allowed to mourn, a cry building up in her throat and sorrow deepening the hole in her heart, the dream moved on.

Next Lenalee was forced to watch as the Order went up in smoke once more, flames ravaging the walls of the Science Department. She ran down the halls towards her brother’s office, passing burned body after burned body ( _Tap, Johnny, Jiji, Reever, Cash_ ) the heat searing her skin and the smoke stinging her eyes. No no not this again, she couldn’t watch Komui die again– but when Lena arrived there he was; body mangled by fallen stone and face burned to an almost unrecognizable crisp.

“Brother!”

He was there and he was screaming. Komui ( _her sweet, dear brother_ ) shouted for her help, pleaded for an end to his suffering, but his anguished cries fell on deaf ears as Lenalee collapsed under her own weight. This is too much, it’s all just too much!!

As the image of her brother faded into nothingness once again, his death another heavy boulder placed upon her shoulders, she cried out. Sobs wracked her body in uncontrollable waves. “I can’t do this…. why do I suffer through this every night? Please God, don’t make me watch this anymore…!”

( _ **But God never did hear her pleas.**_ )

When she had opened her eyes again, tears streaming down her ashen cheeks, the sight which met her gaze was horrid.

Corpses. A mountain built up from the ground to the sky black as pitch with the bodies of those she holds dear. There was Miranda, and there was Marie– Timothy, Anita, Kanda, and Krory. There lay Fou, and over there Bak and Wong and Jerry. She saw the bodies of the generals all side by side, Bookman not far from them. And then at the top she saw  _h i m_.

Tyki Mikk stood above them all. His grin was twisted and wicked, his eyes wild with blood lust and in his hands–  _Lavi_!

_And he’s still alive_. Oh God, he’s still breathing! Lenalee scrambled to her feet and began to climb, her breath was ragged and with every sickening step over her comrades corpses she stumbled, but still climbed. A shout ( _a **warning**_ ) rang out from her throat. “Don’t you dare hurt him!!”

But it was too little, and much too late.

An ear splitting scream filled the dark space as the Noah plunged his hand into Lavi’s awaiting chest. Blood spattered down from where the man ( ** _the monster_** ) stood cackling, reveling in the act of pulling out his prey’s heart and in the girl’s horrified screams.

Just as easily as Tyki had torn out his heart he discarded Lavi’s limp body to join the rest, tumbling down until he collided with Lenalee– causing her descent back to the bottom. There was a very real pain in her when she slammed into the ground, body tossed around like a rag doll, and there was no stopping the tears that flowed from her eyes.

( _This can’t be real, no no no, please make it **stop** –_)

Lenalee curled in on herself, head in her hands. “None of this is real, nothing here can hurt me, it’s just a dream, I’m not in danger.” The words came out in a frightful hurry. “I can’t be hurt,  _it’s only a dream_ …!”

Someone’s hands wrapped around her throat, cutting off the supply of air to her lungs. She gasped and struggled and squinted against the pain and when she opened her eyes– there stood Allen Walker, face twisted in a horrid grin as he choked her.

“Al….len?” No… no this wasn’t him ( _his face…. that’s not **his**  face_).

With everything fading to black and all the terror in the world gripping Lenalee ( _she couldn’t breath, couldn’t speak_ ), Allen ( _ **not**  Allen_) squeezed her windpipe shut still further and pulled her face close to his.

And he spoke.

“ _Good night… **E x o r c i s t**."_


End file.
